


🦆 Yes! Of Course This Is Necessary! 🦆 A Logicality Shortfic 🦆

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs, Canon Compliant, Cats, Ducks, Fanfiction, Gay, Logan Is Ignored By The Group, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Oneshot, Patton Is Not Allegeric, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Rubber Ducks, Slightly Canon Divergence, logicality - Freeform, not straight - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Logan, concerned that Remus may have been preparing to do some dangerous experiments in the bathroom, saved his work before calmly going up the stairs. Logan shouldn't have allowed him to read his science books, all of that cursed information filling his mind couldn't have done any good.He opened the door, ready to face the scientific disaster the intrusive side has created but was met with something else.Logan has been trying to make an effort to make Thomas's life more productive but he is constantly getting distracted from the squabbling of the others. Even his attempt at distancing himself from them has failed, it is almost as they swarm to him despite them ignoring him most of the time.When he hears some suspicious noises from upstairs, he forces himself to leave his desk and investigate.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Kudos: 17





	🦆 Yes! Of Course This Is Necessary! 🦆 A Logicality Shortfic 🦆

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Y'all I'm Sorry For Casually Disappearing. I Got Burnt Out From My What We Found On The Way Fanfiction And Took A Break. I Feel Much Better But I Likely Won't Update It For A While As I Get Back Into Writing. Also, I Only Post On Saturdays Weekly Now! Expect More Of These Short Fics!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 299 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,375 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 54 Seconds

Logan was working downstairs in his secluded office, his fingers typing obediently at his computer. Though Logan was known for his focused mind, he found himself drifting off as he listened to the sounds around him. The sounds of Remus' explicit music, the egotistical boasting of Roman and the classical music from Deceit's room filled his ears.

Though, his ears caught something else he wouldn't have suspected. The sound of a bathtub being filled.

The Sides did not need to bathe themselves, they're hygiene was immaculate and didn't require nightly showers, unlike Thomas. 

Logan, concerned that Remus may have been preparing to do some dangerous experiments in the bathroom, saved his work before calmly going up the stairs. Logan shouldn't have allowed him to read his science books, all of that cursed information filling his mind couldn't have done any good.

He opened the door, ready to face the scientific disaster the intrusive side has created but was met with Patton instead.

Patton beside a bathtub full with around a hundred plastic, rubber ducks.

With their cat in the bathtub.

Logan sighed. "Explain?" He asked sternly. 

" She's scared of the bath and will only allow me to clean here if the water is full of ducks," Patton said. 

"I'm wondering how you even came to realise the solution to this problem," Logan sighed before he closed the door.


End file.
